


【R18】振袖

by hebihiddinggrass



Category: Aoharu tetsudou, 青春鉄道, 青春鐵道
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebihiddinggrass/pseuds/hebihiddinggrass
Summary: 高崎線＆宇都宮線×信越本線信越在某個重要的日子著女正裝跑去找雙子的故事然後他們就打炮了





	【R18】振袖

門鈴聲響起。  
窩在沙發上的宇都宮用腳戳了戳高崎。「你去開門。」目光沒離開過手上的書。  
高崎對著宇都宮翻了個白眼，心不甘情不願的從懶骨頭上起來去開門。  
一開門高崎就被眼前斑斕的色彩嚇了一跳。  
染有橘色的白色振袖，上面印著一大堆鮮豔的花朵，一路從裾延伸至腰部。  
柔荑纖指提著小小的金紅色提袋垂於腹前，鮮紅的胭脂配上粉白的肌膚，  
眼角的淚痣更顯伊人風情--------  
沒發現哪裡不對勁的高崎還是呆愣愣盯著這不該出現在這裡的華麗畫面發呆，  
直到美人發話。  
「看爽沒。」上了妝而顯得五官特別整齊精緻的信越改為雙手抱胸，「可以讓我進去了嗎？」  
「當然不行。」宇都宮從高崎的身後竄出，上下打量著信越，「你是腦袋撞到？」  
「你才車禍。」信越很乾脆地推開兩人，在玄關隨便的把草履踢掉走進房間。  
一邊喊著好累的將提袋扔在一旁，飛撲進還留有高崎形狀的懶骨頭中。  
絲毫不管貴重華美的衣服會被揉皺，還扭了兩下調出最舒適的位置。  
「你怎麼過來了？」高崎這才如夢初醒的跟過來，一屁股坐在信越旁邊。  
「還穿這樣？」  
「我開心啊。」信越的腳對空踢了踢，翻身轉正後舒服的嘆口氣。  
宇都宮坐回沙發，若有所思地看著信越，然後拿起手機。  
信越注意到宇都宮的動作，「你幹嘛？」立刻站起來跟宇都宮搶手機。  
「當然是拍照傳給北陸上官啊。」宇都宮把手抬高不讓信越搶，手指還不斷按著快門。  
「在這個特別的日子裡不傳給他一張留作紀念，枉費你這麼精心裝扮。」  
宇都宮輕鬆的用另一隻手擋住信越，繼續快樂地拍個不停。  
「特別的日子？」  
搞不清楚狀況的高崎歪著頭想了一下今天是甚麼日子，卻連今天是幾號都想不起來。  
在高崎還在努力回想的時候，搶手機的兩人已經雙雙倒在沙發上。  
信越壓在宇都宮身上扭動著，宇都宮的手機將手機扔到一旁不讓信越搶到。  
搶奪中兩個人的臉貼的極近，信越幾乎可以看到宇都宮眼裡的自己，微熱的鼻息噴在彼此的臉上

當高崎放棄回想今天是什麼日子時，驚嚇地看到正在接吻的兩人。  
「..........蛤？」高崎在短短的幾分鐘內體驗到兩次不能用常識來理解的狀況。  
信越和宇都宮吻的激烈，他伸手扣住了信越的後腦杓，別在耳後的髮飾掉了下來。  
受到壓迫的信越掙扎了起來，一連打了宇都宮好幾下他才願意放手。  
信越坐了起來，快手快腳地拆起了繁複的衣裝。  
宇都宮伸手抹掉嘴邊的口紅，看了看拇指上的艷色皺起了眉頭，「味道真噁心。」  
「我看你吃得很開心啊。」信越回嘴，他邊拆解著層層的腰帶邊從宇都宮身上下來。  
將厚重的布料隨意的四處丟，信越看著呆坐在地上的高崎，微微偏著頭笑了一下，  
把腰帶不偏不倚的扔在高崎身上，信越走向臥室。

高崎意識到自己的腳步開始動作，他不由自主地跟著信越走到臥室，看著信越一件一件的將外衣脫掉。  
最後他停在床前，將最外層的織物放開，高崎看著沉重的布料落在地板上發出輕響。  
信越粉色繻絆輕解，坐在床上微笑著向高崎招手。  
高崎邁開步伐，想繞過地上的著物到床上，卻被人一把推開。  
宇都宮直接踩過布料上床，壓倒了信越。  
信越一聲尖叫，手攀上宇都宮的肩膀，兩個人又糾纏再一起。  
高崎見狀也不管甚麼避開不避開了，他急忙的擠上床和那兩個人挨在一塊。  
宇都宮正在粗暴的啃噬著信越的胸前。信越則是呻吟著解開宇都宮的褲頭試圖脫下。  
當信越用腳把宇都宮的褲子連同內褲褪至膝蓋時，宇都宮一個發狠，咬上信越鎖骨。  
信越吃痛，用力地把他推開坐了起來。  
皺眉摸著鎖骨上的咬痕，信越轉而面向高崎，然後把手撫上他的胸膛。  
「溫柔一點。」他說。

高崎勾過信越的脖子，重重的吻上去。上唇跟門牙撞在一起，鐵鏽味在彼此的嘴裡散開。  
光著下身的宇都宮從背後拉下信越的單衣，手伸到前面像是要報復似的搓揉著乳頭，信越從喉間發出了嗚咽聲。  
只要手指一輕輕滑過深褐色的突起，就可以感覺到信越身體的顫抖。宇都宮明白這裡是信越極為敏感的地方，弄得是很來勁。  
高崎試圖把信越的頭再壓近自己一點，信越卻咬了高崎的舌頭要他放開自己。  
掙脫高崎的信越將重心靠在宇都宮身上喘息，手無力的拍了拍宇都宮的膝頭，似乎是要他不要再弄了，但是宇都宮怎麼可能理會信越的要求，手上的力道反而是越來越不留情，惹得信越發出應該半是快樂半是痛苦的慘叫聲，宇都宮順勢含住了信越的耳垂。舌頭沿著耳廓的形狀在耳朵裡繞著圈子。  
高崎胡亂的脫掉上身的ㄒ恤，將自己的傢伙掏出來上下套弄著，很快的就開始充血挺立。  
然後挪近身子，掀開襦絆把自己的性器和信越的貼在一起擼。信越放棄叫宇都宮住手，把手搭上高崎的肩膀，隨著手上的節奏，兩個人的喘息聲逐漸重合在一起。  
宇都宮放開已經變得通紅的奶頭和耳朵，轉而咬住信越的肩膀，以不會痛的力量用牙齒摩娑著肌膚。信越覺得很不舒服，肩膀不斷扭動著。宇都宮的手沿著信越的胸腹往下撩起衣服摸進股間，兩隻手指頭直接沒了進去。  
「咿！！」信越尖叫出聲，宇都宮感覺信越的體內瞬間咬緊自己的手指。  
高崎抬頭就看到信越痛苦的表情，異物侵入的不適感讓信越的腰不自覺地扭著。  
「宇都宮，你………」高崎的話還沒講完，就因為信越的動作而表情扭曲。  
手圈住兩個人的陰莖快速擼動，沒一會兒就射了，精液灑到了信越的肚子上。  
有點軟掉的信越持續的扭著腰，呻吟著全糊在一起成了聽不清的話語。宇都宮的手指持續在信越體內試圖動作，但是信越實在是夾的太緊，他連屈起手指都做不到。  
高崎從高潮中回神來，起身到床頭，拉開櫃子的抽屜拿出潤滑劑，卻赫然想起保險套庫存還沒有補充。  
「呃，沒有套子了欸。」高崎對著正在奮鬥的兩人喊著。  
兩個人雙雙回過頭，用了一模一樣的表情看著高崎。信越還用勾了眼線的眼睛翻了個白眼。  
忍著脫口而出的髒話，高崎抓著潤滑劑坐回信越前面，示意信越把手搭上他的肩膀。  
接著打開蓋子擠了一大坨在信越的會陰。  
冰涼的黏稠液體和私處毫無緩衝的接觸讓信越尖叫了起來，宇都宮把手指抽出來，將潤滑液抹進信越的後穴裡。  
高崎忍著信越緊抓住肩膀的痛，明天絕對會有痕跡的，他齜牙咧嘴的想，用沾滿潤滑劑的手握住信越的性器。  
而宇都宮則是終於觸摸到了前列腺，正在慢吞吞，有一下沒一下的以指尖輾過。  
「媽………媽的………」被前後夾攻的信越只來得及發出了不成串的髒話，然後就被襲來的快感吞沒。他試圖跪起來把腰部抬高，讓宇都宮不要在那邊過門不入。  
正當信越的臉靠近高崎想圈住高崎的脖子時，宇都宮忽然狠狠的按上前列腺。  
信越驚叫一聲，將頭埋進高崎的肩窩，宇都宮幾次連續的攻勢讓信越止不住的呻吟，氣息吐在高崎的耳邊，讓高崎覺得從肩窩到腰後都癢癢的。  
高崎抓好機會包裹住信越的性器，用掌心摩娑前端，直到信越的喘息聲驀地拔高，射在高崎的的手上。  
宇都宮把手指拔出來，按住信越的肩膀往自己這邊壓，讓信越倒在自己腿間。面對高崎疑惑不解的神情，宇都宮拉了拉信越的左腳要他打開。「高崎先。」  
難道還講求順序？高崎心裡想，而眼前的信越已經抓著自己的大腿後側大開門戶了。盯著信越光滑無毛的私處，經過開拓的深色後穴濕潤的微微發抖。一向是注重衛生的高崎一手按住信越的腿一手扶著自己的陰莖抵住了穴口，緩慢的頂了進去。  
「唔……唔嗯………」信越的身體發著抖，手伸長想抱住高崎，卻被宇都宮壓住，只好轉而抓緊宇都宮的手腕。  
信越的裡面很緊，濕熱的包覆住高崎的性器。高崎有點迷茫把自己全部都送進去，然後低下頭親吻信越。信越生理性的幾滴淚水滑過臉龐，他抬起下顎加深高崎的這個吻。  
兩個人唇舌交纏，吻的濃情蜜意。  
直到宇都宮直接揪住後腦杓的頭髮把高崎拉起來。  
「不能快點做嗎高崎。」他笑眯眯著說。  
高崎嘆了一口氣，重新抓好信越。  
高崎的動作不算快，一下又一下的擦過前列線，信越調整著自己的呼吸，迎合高崎。  
一隻手突然撫上高崎的臉，高崎抬起頭，宇都宮的臉就在眼前，他吻住了高崎。  
宇都宮從來沒有這樣吻過他，他輕柔的舔過高崎的牙齦，在上顎盤旋逗留。  
舌頭纏繞著舌頭，甚至把高崎的舌頭含進自己的嘴裡吸吮，發出嘖嘖水聲。  
高崎被吻的暈頭轉向，他停下了動作，專心的跟宇都宮接吻。  
他的舌頭鑽進宇都宮的嘴裡，滑過齒列，毫無章法地的和宇都宮的舌頭交纏。兩人都吻的很投入，看起來非常享受這場平常不會出現的熱吻。  
但是宇都宮突然從喉頭發出一聲悶悶的尖叫，急速向後退開，兩人分開的嘴拉出一條銀絲。  
高崎完全搞不清楚發生了什麼事，他的嘴還微微的張著。直到他看到宇都宮狠狠賞了信越一掌，信越的肩頭頓時浮出一道掌印。  
信越咬了宇都宮，在他的大腿內側留下一圈明顯的齒痕。宇都宮摀著被咬的地方，怒目瞪視信越。  
信越笑得一臉得意，他移開宇都宮撫摸傷處的手，舔了上去。  
舌頭靈活的在那些深淺不一的牙印上舔拭著。被舔過的地方像是蝸牛一樣留下了水痕，在燈的照耀下閃閃發光。  
高崎沒有注意到自己吞了一口口水。  
信越極為緩慢的往腿間移動，手碰上了宇都宮半勃的性器。  
像是在檢視著甚麼從來沒看過的珍寶一樣，仔細端詳之後，信越含了上去。  
高崎聽見宇都宮倒抽了一口氣，手抓住信越的後腦勺想把他拉開。  
然後他看到信越的臉頰往內凹進去。宇都宮的手一鬆，居然叫了出來。  
宇都宮的眼睛是閉上的，表情扭曲著似乎再忍著什麼莫大的痛苦。信越用手扶住宇都宮的陰莖根部，頭部前後擺動著發出嘖嘖水聲。  
高崎覺得自己全身的血液正洶湧的往下身集中，他又吞了一口口水，不自覺的輕輕喘了起來。  
宇都宮的手指在信越的後腦摩娑，一下子揪住信越的黑髮一下子又放開，呻吟聲像電視音量被轉大一樣，漸漸的變得大聲。  
「哼........嗯唔.........哈啊.........」高崎很少聽見宇都宮的呻吟聲，他覺得他的腦子融化了，無暇思考現在該做甚麼。  
所以當信越放開已經完全挺立的性器，高崎和宇都宮似乎都鬆了一口氣。宇都宮放開頭髮已經糾結成一團的信越的後腦勺。  
然後高崎看到信越的眼角閃過一點狡詐的精光。  
信越的動作很快，他的手抵住宇都宮的大腿內側，又含了上去。  
宇都宮猝不及防，他只來得及用手咬住手背不讓自己的叫聲被其他兩人聽到。  
信越的舌頭輕巧的在柱身來回，一隻手撥弄著下方的兩顆囊袋，然後收緊口腔，  
「啾」一聲的吐出宇都宮的陰莖。  
勃發的深色性器止不住顫抖，頂端吐出白色的液體，濺到了信越的臉上。  
信越半閉著眼，他用刮下頰上的白色液體，盯著指尖上的精液。  
宇都宮氣喘吁吁，他的右手手背上留下了深深的齒痕。  
信越轉而看向高崎。「不想動了嗎？」  
這句話就像是甚麼禁令解除一般，高崎緊握住信越的腰再次開始衝刺。頂進深處又拔出來。飽滿的頂端每次都擦過信越的前列腺，信越大聲尖叫著，手抓住宇都宮的腿緩衝，宇都宮像是要報仇一樣，手指再度覆上信越的乳頭，引出信越更大聲的呻吟。他下身一陣痙攣的高潮，精液灑在自己的肚子上。  
而高崎再幾下抽送，沒多久就嗚咽一聲，射在信越的裡面。  
信越感覺精液流過腸壁，疲軟的性器滑出自己體外。高崎放開信越，閉眼喘息。  
信越把因汗水黏在臉邊的頭髮撥開，長吁出一口氣，吐完精而疲軟的陰莖歪向一旁。  
果真是老了，腰一下就不行了。  
真當信越這麼想的時候，忽然一雙手硬從信越脇下穿過把人拉起。  
「宇……宇都宮。」信越啞著嗓子說，「等一下……。」  
宇都宮像是根本沒聽到信越的聲音似的，逕自把原本躺著的他拉直，然後強迫信越趴下。隨便拉了一顆枕頭墊在信越的肚子下。一手抓著信越的腰一手扶著自己的性器就要頂入。  
信越連掙扎的力氣都沒有，他的手指無力的抓住床單，小聲的哀嚎。  
高崎見狀急忙爬起來，移動到信越面前把他扶起來，讓信越能靠在自己身上。  
宇都宮冷冷地看著他們動作，也沒有做出甚麼特別的反應。  
信越面對著高崎，背對宇都宮坐在他的大腿上，感覺高崎先前留下來的精液沿著腸壁緩緩的流了出來，他皺了皺眉。  
高崎托著信越的臀部讓宇都宮能方便動作，宇都宮將自己的陰莖頂在信越的穴口，用力的捏住高崎的手背肉。高崎吃痛的放開了信越，體重讓信越的後穴順利的吃進宇都宮的性器。  
「呃……呃啊……」信越發出了像是脖子被掐住的聲音，宇都宮一個挺腰，毫不保留的直接頂到底。  
信越哼了幾聲，手抓在宇都宮的大腿上。短短的指甲搔著肌膚，宇都宮的大腿上起了一整片雞皮疙瘩。他抓好信越的腰，頂弄了起來。  
信越的喘息斷斷續續，頭無力的往後垂，隨著宇都宮的節奏一晃一晃的。高崎壓住信越的後腦勺，把他的頭固在自己的肩膀上。  
空氣中迴盪著肉體的拍打聲，交合的水聲，信越的呻吟和宇都宮若有似乎的悶哼。  
兩個人的相性似乎不是很好，高崎看著汗水從宇都宮的臉頰滑下，信越的呻吟也只剩下些微的喘息，兩個人都沒有甚麼表情。宇都宮的動作越見粗魯，看來是很想快點結束這場沒有快感的性事。  
高崎悄悄的圈住信越疲軟的陰莖，開始動作。  
信越驚呼，身體震了一下。高崎看到宇都宮小小的喘了一下，放慢了節奏。高崎的手上下擼動著，拇指壓著信越的鈴口劃著圈。  
信越的手搭上高崎的肩膀，發出像是奶貓般的聲音。即使已經射過幾次的性器在經過撥弄之後仍然勃起了，前端祕著透明的前列腺液發著抖。  
雖然很小聲，但是高崎還是聽到宇都宮的呻吟。

奏效了嗎？高崎的手越過信越撫上宇都宮的腰側。宇都宮並沒有撥開高崎的手，反而也跟著握住了高崎的胯骨。  
信越被緊夾在兩人中間，勃起的陰莖貼著高崎的腹部摩擦著。信越不舒服的想要掙脫，宇都宮幾個挺腰全頂在信越的前列腺上。信越一下子就沒了反抗的意思。  
高崎很自然的往後躺了下來，信越跟著向前倒。雙手勉強的撐在高崎頭上方的兩側。高崎的手扶住信越的髖骨，順便含住了眼前的乳首。宇都宮將自己完全退出信越的體內，在一口氣用力的捅進去。  
信越終於喊叫出聲，後穴幾次的收緊，有節奏的吞吐著。宇都宮的表情終於有了變化，一手有點艱難地撫著高崎腰腹，一手捏著信越的臀部，腰身不停抽送著。  
信越的小臂劇烈顫抖，他鬆手趴伏在高崎身上，不自主的把腰抬高，從嗓子裡發出乾啞的叫聲。  
高崎的手再次摸上信越的陰莖，幾下套弄後信越一聲慘叫，射出顏色近乎透明的精液來。  
宇都宮停止動作，緊咬著唇感受著收縮的內壁，然後一聲喘息，沒有退出去而是射進信越的體內。

結束這場幾乎是纏鬥的性事的三人癱在床上喘息，一時之間無人發話。  
待到喘息聲稍止，高崎率先打破沉默。  
「所以............今天是什麼日子？」  
「失智老人走失日吧。」宇都宮說，  
「有人在自己開業日花了大把時間和銀子把自己扮的漂漂亮亮，卻不知道老家該怎麼回。」  
「囉嗦。」信越連眼睛都沒睜開，感覺到兩人份的精液從股間流出，他不舒服的換了個姿勢。

「喔........難怪你今天要穿成這樣。」高崎點點頭。他的記憶回到很久很久以前，那個他們都還會穿和裝到處跑的時候。

「少聽他廢話了。」信越說，他睜開眼睛看著天花板。

「我只是突然想穿罷了。」


End file.
